Eye of Aeon
The Eye of Aeon (劫の眼 Aion no Me) is a magical item with precognitive powers that Kakeru Satsuki possessed. History The Eye is in fact a fragment of the Emerald Tablet, forged into the form of a golden eye by Zoroaster. Throughout history, it has merged itself with different people, although not everyone can use it. The Eye of Aeon was most famous when it fell into the hands of the Drasuvania Kingdom, where it would be pass down each generation. This process stopped when the last Drasuvanian bearer, King Verard was assassinated before a new king was chosen. The Eye was thought to have been lost forever, until Kakeru Satsuki became its bearer. During the finale of the Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl arc, Kakeru used up its power and supposed to be absorbed by the Eye, but then Demiourgos absorbed the Eye first, finally putting an end to the Eye's existence. Mechanism The Eye has the power of precognition, giving its bearer a better chance at surviving in battles by predicting the opponent's movement. Aside from the abilities that come with the Eye, new Eye's bearer will also have full access to all the knowledge and skills that have been learned by all of its previous possessors. In the game, this is shown by Kakeru using Onmyouji skills that surpassed Misuzu, and instantly learning skills that Misao used. Ultimately, it also allows the user to realize the desired future out of all the possible futures there are. Consequently, however, the price for those powers is that upon death, the bearer's soul is absorbed into the eye as it's being passed on to a new bearer. When passed on, no traces of the Eye will remain, the body of the dead user will appear as never having had a right eye. Additionally, if the Eye of Aeon's bearer is killed before his soul is completely sucked out, the Eye will proceed with passing itself onto the next bearer. Known Bearers *Zoroaster. It is unknown whether he bore the Eye after forging it, but Verard stated that the soul of Zoroaster dwelled inside the Eye of Aeon as well as approximately several thousands of other souls. *Teukros *Cyrus *Rollo *Solomon *Iskander *Unnamed onmyouji whose experience allow Kakeru to perform the flying spell that Misao had used. *Many Drasuvanian kings before Verard stated by Lieselotte Werckmeister. Apparently, one of the Drasuvian king before Verard bear the eye and decided to convert the Eye as a royal treasure. With the help of magi, a coronation ceremony was created to so that the Eye can be passed down into the Drasuvanian royal bloodline as an item of regalia. During the ritual, the Eye is gorged out from the king and exchanged with the right eye of the prince. This coronation ceremony was continued until it reached Verard, who died before passing on his throne. *Verard *Unknown soldier who fought in 1909 *Unknown girl who died at the end of World War II *Kakeru Satsuki Trivia *Although having these powerful abilities, it should be noted that they only became noticeable after Kakeru asked for the power to protect others. Thus, it can be speculated that the eye only grants the user power if the user truly desires it. *In the anime, the Eye of Aeon can be used as a support for the VoidStone to achieve different purposes, such as facilitating the Hell Fall or sealing a target in a spacetime rift. The toll for using the Eye is also somewhat changed. While in the game, the Eye of Aeon gradually eats away the soul of its bearer, in the anime, the Eye caused intense strain on the body of the user, to the point that it severed all of Kakeru's nerve cords after first use. *In the final SS Story of 11eyes: Resona Forma, the Eye of Aeon is revealed to have a bonus harem mode that gives the bearer a very realistic vision of having sexual intercourse with the ones he/she wanted. *"Aeon" means "age", "eternity" in Greek. *In Romaji the word "Aion" stands for Anterior Ischemic Optic Neuropathy, which is a medical condition involving vision loss due to damage to the optic nerve because of insufficient blood supply. Since Kakeru was born blind in that eye, it could prove that AION is also a physical aspect to the bearer of the eye. Category:Magical items Category:Emerald Tablet's fragments